


5:53

by sunwoo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Established Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Inspired by Blue Hour (Music Video), M/M, Mentioned Huening Kai, Music Video Screenshots, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwoo/pseuds/sunwoo
Summary: Beomgyu waits for Taehyun to say goodbye to him before the younger leaves with Kai.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	5:53

"Why do I even think he'll show up? He should be gone by now anyways. His flight is in less than an hour."

Beomgyu sits on top of his and Taehyun's tree, waiting for Taehyun to come say goodbye. It would hurt, but Beomgyu knows so much hurt that it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

Not many people can say that, that their close friend and crush since childhood is moving away to live with his boyfriend and study abroad together but they’re not scared of the pain it would bring once he leaves.

But Beomgyu’s different.

It’s almost like pain is his best friend who never wants to leave. Beomgyu wishes it was Taehyun instead who wouldn’t leave him, and he even wonders if things would be different if he confessed his feelings for him all those years ago, but his thoughts are interrupted by a kick to the tree stump.

“Beomgyu hyung.”

“Taehyun, you came.”

Taehyun nods and climbs up the tree, sitting against it and facing Beomgyu.

It’s silent for a moment as they both collect their thoughts, and Taehyun is first to speak up. “This is our tree.”

Beomgyu only nods and stares into the distance as he’s too afraid to look at Taehyun, afraid that he might not be strong enough to hold back all his unacceptable feelings towards Taehyun in that moment.

“I remember when we first found it. We were kids back then, and we weren’t even allowed to play on this side of the fence, but you were such a little brat that you went anyways, and I followed you because I didn’t want something bad to happen to you. Then, we found this tree. We came here almost every day, remember? It’s been a while since we last came here, though. It’s nice to be here one last time. We might never be able to come back here, you know.”

Taehyun carefully slides over next to Beomgyu to point at something on the tree. “We drew that heart when we were ten. It’s cute.”

Beomgyu looks over to his left to see the heart. _Beomgyu and Taehyun forever_ , it reads. It’s a simple heart with those four words engraved into the tree.

Taehyun, who is much closer to Beomgyu by this point, lays his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder, causing Beomgyu to gulp and look at Taehyun for the first time since he climbed up the tree.

Taehyun was so close. So close and so beautiful.

“We’ll always be friends, right, Beomgyu hyung?”

Beomgyu nods again. “Yes. Always.”

“I’m sorry I’m leaving you,” Taehyun says with a sigh as he sits back up. “It’s going to be so weird without you. We’ve been friends for so long that I’m used to seeing you all the time.”

“Me, too.”

“But Kai really wants to study in Hawaii next semester because he promised his family he’d move there with them one day, and I’m going with him so we can study together. I wish things could be different and we could all still be together. Oh, Kai asked me to tell you he’s sorry he couldn’t say goodbye in person, but he’ll really miss you, too.”

“Tell Kai I’ll miss him, too,” says Beomgyu. “But I’ll miss you the most.”

Taehyun and Beomgyu look at each other and smile.

It takes Beomgyu all his strength not to blurt out that he’s been in love with him for ten years or to lean over and kiss him or to beg him to stay and not leave him all alone.

But he only keeps smiling and pretends he has no romantic feelings for the younger.

Taehyun’s phone beeps with a notification, and he sighs as he reads the message. “It’s already 5:53. My flight’s at 6:30. I have to go.”

Beomgyu watches as Taehyun gets ready to climb back down “Wait. Taehyun,” he says suddenly.

Taehyun turns back. “Yes?”

“I love you,” Beomgyu says. His heart beats at the fastest pace it possibly could as he thinks he might have said something he shouldn’t have, but he quickly realizes Taehyun doesn’t and wouldn’t understand the true meaning of his words.

“I love you, too.” Taehyun smiles one last time. “Thank you for being my friend for so long. If I ever come back to South Korea, I’ll come visit you. Goodbye for… for who knows how long.”

Taehyun climbs down the tree, and once he reaches the bottom, he looks up at Beomgyu and waves goodbye.

Beomgyu waves back and watches as the love of his life walks away forever.

Once Taehyun is out of sight, Beomgyu lets a tear fall.

“Taehyun… if only I wasn’t such a coward and I had confessed to you before Kai transferred to our school…”

He looked at the heart one last time. When he had engraved the words into the tree with his house key back then, he thought he would one day come back with Taehyun as his boyfriend to see how it started.

But now, he sadly stared at the words, knowing that he would never come back to this tree because there was no need to. Taehyun wasn’t his and never would be.

“Goodbye,” he said to the heart as he jumped down the tree and walked away.

“And goodbye to my first love, Kang Taehyun.”


End file.
